Inolvidable
by YaniiR
Summary: Basado en el cómic de @aeHG2h537qgll5p . ¡La fiesta de aniversario de la empresa en donde trabajan nuestros personajes se acerca! Los veteranos aseguran que es un evento para no olvidar, la controversia surgirá alrededor de una despistada pero alegre conocida de cabello rojo y un serio albino, que recibirá la ayuda o desgracia de su grupo de compañeros. AU


**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou NO me pertenece**

 **El cómic pertenece a: Twitter: aeHG2h537qgll5p**

 **Nota de la Autora: Este es un AU del anime ya mencionado en donde aquí nuestras células ya conocidas en realidad son personas, por lo que llevarán nombre, no me golpeen intenté que cada nombre tuviera una semejanza con su código o número del animé qwq**

 **AE 3803 (Eritrocito) = Amanda Escobar**

 **AA 5100 (Senpai) = Abigail**

 **U-1146 (Neutrófilo) = Umberto**

 **4989 = Octavio**

 **2626 = Víctor**

 **2048 = Vicente**

 **Macrófaga = Margaret**

 **Célula Dendrítica = Dante**

 **Plaqueta = Priscilia**

 **Linfocito T = Gustavo**

 **Natural Killer = Natasha**

 **Aclarado esto, ¡Venga el FanFic!**

* * *

 **Inolvidable**

POV AE 3803

No importa donde estés laborando, cientos y hasta miles de personas trabajan día y noche por tal de cumplir sus obligaciones, y esta empresa no era la excepción, hacía casi un año que empecé a trabajar aquí como mensajera, aunque al principio me perdía con facilidad, me asignaron a alguien para que me orientara, poco a poco fui aprendiéndome las rutas más fáciles, los caminos más rápidos y los horarios en donde menos personas transitaban, lo que sea para entregar mis pedidos a tiempo. Recuerdo un par de incidentes que me tocó pasar, es decir, ¡casi me atropellan! ¡dos veces!, bueno tal vez ¿tres? Oh la vez que casi caigo por el piso en construcción, y así puede seguir la lista, pero por alguna razón, _él_ siempre estaba ahí para salvarme…

-¿Irás a la fiesta del aniversario de la empresa? ¡Es esta noche! -Me preguntó Abigail sacándome de mis pensamientos, ella era la persona a la que me habían asignado para capacitarme, aunque era mi superior logramos una buena relación y ahora somos muy buenas amigas.

-No lo sé -Respondo

-¡Anímate Amanda! Y no uses el pretexto de que no tienes pareja para no ir

-No es eso, es solo que… -Intento cambiar de perspectiva en la conversación. -Además me dirás que ¿tú ya tienes acompañante?

-Algo así, me invitó Víctor

-¿Víctor? -Dije para mi sorpresa. -¿No es el guardia que patrulla los últimos niveles? -Ella asintió afirmativamente. -No entiendo como logra ver tan bien, si su cabello le tapa ambos ojos -Comenté

-¿Lo dices como si prefirieras a alguien que solo tenga su vista hacia ti? -Preguntó ella con tono burlón

-¿Ah? -Volteé mi cabeza para otro lado por tal que no viera mi sonrojo, para mi mala suerte choqué miradas con el mismo causante en persona de aquel sentimiento ¿Qué hacía _él_ ahí? ¿¡Por qué en ese preciso instante!? ¿¡Por qué siempre debo topármelo!?

Él pasó de largo, haciendo un ademán con su gorra en un indicio de saludo hacia nosotras dos, Aby respondió con un "buenos días", yo solo me limité levantar mi mano y sonreír (torpemente).

-¡Bueno! ¡Debo darme prisa! Esos paquetes no se entregarán solos -Dije mientras iba a paso veloz por tal de no afrontar a mi amiga

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Amanda espera! ¿Vas a ir?

-¡Sí iré! -Grité sin pensarlo

-¡Perfecto! Pero… amiga, la Sala de Ventas está por allá -En cuanto dijo eso paré en seco viendo la dirección en donde me señalaba, con vergüenza asentí reemprendiendo el camino correcto, iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

POV U 1146

-Aquí U-1146. Nada inusual en los primeros niveles

-Recibido -Se escuchó la voz del otro lado del comunicador. -Tenemos reportes de que hoy será un día aligerado debido a la celebración de esta noche, aún así no bajen la guardia. -Esto último fue transmitido hacia todos los encargados de seguridad.

Colgué el intercomunicador mientras iba por el ascensor hasta que llegué al nivel que me correspondía vigilar esta hora, la rutina un poco tediosa a veces, hasta que vi el motivo por el cual ir a trabajar se había vuelto más emocionante. Aún recuerdo el día que la conocí, he de admitir que actué un poco serio y cortante, pero mi trabajo es supervisar que no haya acontecimientos fuera de lo común no cuidar de una pequeña _pelirroja_ despistada, casi siempre se andaba metiendo en aprietos, pero si me pongo a rememorar nunca le ha faltado actitud y sus ganas de superarse siendo mejor cada día, con esa hermosa sonrisa que ilumina su rostro y realza sus ojos ámbar, que ¡hombre! ¡me vuelve loco! Solo ella tiene ese efecto en mi y que desafortunadamente no sé cómo lidiar con ello. Intento poner mi postura lo más formal posible mientras me acerco a ella, quien está hablando con su instructora, quería saludarla como es de costumbre, pero solo hice un afable ademán con mi gorra. _Bien hecho Umberto_ , así ella sabrá lo que sientes. Me regañé a mí mismo.

El jefe del área tenía razón, ya era pasado medio día y no ha habido mucho movimiento, incluso leí un par de capítulos de mi libro favorito, era la cuarta vez que lo leía, y seguía sorprendiéndome por la calidad de la lectura. No hubieron muchos reportes anormales debe ser porque todos andan ocupados en la actividad festiva de esta noche; nunca me ha llamado la atención esas cosas. Visualizo al resto de mis compañeros que ya estaban en su hora de almuerzo, son un par de años más jóvenes que yo, pero aún así los considero buenos amigos y excelentes en su trabajo.

-¡Provecho! -Les dije mientras me sentaba con ellos

-¡Gracias! -Respondió Víctor, aunque todos teníamos nuestros códigos para usarlos en vez de nuestros nombres, por seguridad, el tiempo de comida era la excepción.

-Te ves emocionado Vic -Le dije. -Mucha diversión para esta noche -Añadí sarcástico

-A decir verdad, si -Respondió satisfactorio. -Aby aceptó mi invitación de ser mi pareja para hoy

-¿Abigail? ¿La segunda al mando del servicio de mensajería? -Preguntó 2048, o como lo apodamos "El Chente" ya que se llamaba Vicente y odiaba ese nombre

-Si ella misma -Afirmó, se dirigió a mi con la intención de querer preguntarme algo, pero antes de eso llegó nuestro otro colega con una libreta.

-Bien tropa, solo estoy haciendo la lista final de quienes de seguridad iremos a lo de hoy, ¿alguien falta? -Dijo Octavio, o como lo conocían en la empresa por su código 4989.

-Falta Umberto -Contestó Víctor

-¿Entonces no irás? -Inquirió Chente

-¿Pagar para verle la cara a todos los superiores fanfarroneándose? No gracias -Dije tranquilo mientras bebía un poco de té

-Está bien, 1146 tachado -Anunció Octavio. -¿Y con quienes irán ustedes?

-Pues justamente les estaba contando que Aby aceptó ir conmigo -Repetía eso como si fuera un triunfo. -Y que su bisoño pelirrojo también iría con ella. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, aunque solo el izquierdo dejo visible, y casi me ahogo por el té al escuchar esa última oración.

-¿Su, su trabajadora a cargo dijiste?

-Si, ya sabes Amanda Escobar ¿la conoces verdad? -Me interrogó, no podía ver que clase de mirada cínica tenía, pero a juzgar por esa tonalidad en su voz me daba una idea.

-Bue. bueno tal vez -Contesté mientras fingía que tomaba otro sorbo de té, me levanté jalando hacia atrás a Octavio un poco lejos de nuestros compañeros. -Ponme en la lista, si iré

-¿Ah? Pero dijiste que…

-¡Cambié de opinión! Ahora hazlo -Grité

-Esto será más que interesante -Comentó Chente, se dirigió a Víctor. -¿Tienes un plan?

-Me ofendería si no lo creyeras -Ratificó

* * *

…

Debí suponerlo, esto sería una mala idea. Apenas al salir del trabajo mis compañeros me arrastraron hacia un Centro Comercial donde me probaron mil y un atuendos. No quiero volver a ver un traje jamás en mi vida. Todos sabían exactamente lo que iban a hacer, si no los conociera, diría que ya lo tenían planeado. No importa, valía la pena tallarse cada uno de esos trajes, valía la pena ver con que reloj quedaba mejor, valía la pena escoger una corbata entre las miles que había como si fuera una aguja en un pajar, valía la pena gastar en un par de zapatos nuevos, todo eso lo valía, porque ese motivo llevaba nombre y apellido.

-Bien, ya sólo falta el pelo -Dijo Octavio al tiempo que acercaba su mano hacia el mechón que cubría mi ojo derecho

-A menos que quieras perder el brazo, nadie tocará mi cabello -Advertí tomándole la muñeca, tanto él como los demás tragaron saliva del miedo.

-Ok ok, no hay porque alterarse -trató de calmar el Chente

-En ese caso ya estamos listos -Anunció Victor

-No diría eso ¿qué hay de ustedes? -Cuestione viéndolos

En apenas dos segundos mi trío de amigos se quitaron de un sólo el conjunto deportivo que tenían, revelando el atuendo formal que llevaban abajo.

-¿Tenían eso puesto todo el tiempo?

-Tal vez -Respondieron todos en conjunto

Vimos la hora, faltaban 15 minutos para las 8 de la noche, a paso veloz salimos de la sección de hombres de la boutique, me detuve en una pequeña florería justo antes de salir del Centro Comercial, quería darle algo especial, un detalle sencillo y radiante como ella, visualicé... ¡Si! El acompañante perfecto, para el regalo que le tenía.

...

* * *

POV AE 3803

Llegamos pasadas 10 minutos de las ocho, no fue difícil escoger un atuendo, ya los teníamos listos con Aby, me decidí por un vestido largo color rojo sin tirantes y con unos acabados en la falda. Me puse un par de aretes largos también, y Aby insistió en colocarme un accesorio para él cabello, dijo que haría notar mejor mis ojos.

-¡Las fiestas de la empresa son inolvidables! ¡Te lo aseguro! -Me dijo muy entusiasmada mi amiga. Y al parecer tenía razón, todo era muy elegante y formal, pero sin perder el ambiente divertido y festivo.

Aunque llegamos juntas, sabía que tarde o temprano Aby iría con su pareja de esa noche; no sé en qué momento me separé de ella, pero me limité a observar el escenario, me gustó mucho el candelario que colgaba en el enorme salón de baile. Vi a un par de colegas que ya estaban aprovechando tomarse un par de copas de champagne, al fondo estaban discutiendo los encargados de ventas y compras

-¡No empieces con una de tus típicas escenas _Tavo_! ¡Me haces reír! Jajajaja

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así Natasha! Y tú me provocas vergüenza, ¡apenas ha iniciado esto y ya estás ebria!

Todos los que estábamos siendo testigos de una de sus típicas discusiones, sólo reímos nerviosos, con una gotita de sudor bajando por nuestra cabeza; ya era un clásico que ellos siempre peleaban, aun cuando no tenían ninguna compatibilidad formaban una adorable pareja, cuándo no se estaban gritando claro. Seguí caminando, saludando a cada rostro conocido, con la probabilidad de que tal vez sólo tal vez, me toparía con _él_.

A lo lejos vi a los encargados del departamento de contabilidad, estaban cargando a su hija muy alegres, a pesar de su posición, ambos eran muy amables y humildes con todos, me acerqué cordialmente hacia ellos

-¡Amanda-onee-chan! ¡Amanda-onee-chan! -Agitó sus brazos la pequeña

-¡Hola Pris! -Correspondí el saludo. Muchas veces ellos llevaban a su hija al trabajo y siempre que me la topaba jugábamos o la llevaba en mi carrito de entregas, era como una hermanita pequeña para mí.

-Buenas noches cariño ¡qué bueno que viniste! -Me dijo alegremente Margaret

-Es tu primera fiesta de aniversario en la empresa ¿no? -Yo asentí con la cabeza. -Sabrás la razón del porque decimos que celebraciones como éstas son inolvidables -Afirmó el señor Dante con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a su esposa

-¿Qué razón? -Me atreví a preguntar inocentemente

-¡Ay cariño! Lo dices cómo si fuera la gran cosa -Difirió su acompañante

-¡Claro que sí! Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente -Mientras decía esto, sacó una fotografía de su billetera, en donde estaban ellos dos juntos pero más jóvenes

-¡¿Se conocieron aquí!? -Me asombré

-Jeje, no exactamente -Me respondió el encargado

-Aquí fue donde...

-Dónde me le declaré a Margaret

-¡Qué romántico! -Comenté, de verdad por parejas así valía la pena conservar esa pequeña esperanza, de encontrar el amor.

Estuvimos conversando por un rato, tuvimos que parar ya que la pequeña Priscilia tenía asuntos urgentes que resolver en el sanitario. Me despedí de ellos y volví a mi recorrido, el enorme salón me hacía sentir tan chiquita, volteé a mi izquierda y vi a un grupo muy peculiar de amigos, eran los agentes de seguridad, se miraban muy graciosos. Uno de ellos le estaba arreglando el cuello de la camisa al otro, me pareció extraño cuando me vieron todos me estaban haciendo señas raras hasta que voltearon al quién le estaban arreglando la camisa y su mirada se clavó en la mía... Y fue ahí donde empezó lo inolvidable.

* * *

POV U 1146

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en hacer esto? -Cuestioné inquieto

-¡Si no estuvieras temblando sería más fácil! -Argumentó Octavio, no podía diferir contra esa afirmación

-Hey Umbert... ¿Estás nervioso? -Se dirigió a mí Víctor

-¡No! No lo estoy -Mentí claramente

-Que bien porque ¡Aquí viene! ¡Alerta Roja!

-¡Alerta Roja!

-¡Alerta Roja!

-¡¿Alerta qué..?! -Moví mi cabeza a ambos lados, pero se detuvo en seco al toparme con aquella mirada digna de retratarla en un amanecer. Mis ojos no pudieron estar más abiertos, y mi cuerpo no podía estar más tenso ¡era ella! ¡era ella viéndome! Maldije mi pálido rostro, ahora rojo, que delataba a cuestas mis nervios. Mi vista periférica logró ver como mis compañeros hacían unas muecas extrañas, señales que le decían a ella que se acercara, trío de idiotas, si salgo vivo de esto me las pagarán.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿una invitación? -Me cuestionó Vic

-¡Ven con ella!

Lo haría, pero literalmente no sentía mis piernas ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo era posible que era capaz hasta de matar a alguien si es necesario? Toda esa audacia y valor se iban al carajo cuando de sentimientos se tratase, si definitivamente ese no era mi fuerte. No sé en que momento me di cuenta de que mis compañeros estaban contando, hasta que…

-¡TRES! -Dijeron al unísono y me empujaron, la fuerza fue tal que terminé enfrente de Amanda en una muy penosa posición, aunque realmente me gustó.

* * *

NORMAL POV

El empujón que le dieron a Umberto funcionó para que diera el primer paso, _literalmente_ , acabó con una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y la otra sosteniendo su cintura, quedando frente a frente, sólo los separaba los centímetros de altura de más que poseía el albino.

-Eeh… Uh -El níveo titubeó por un instante hasta tener consciencia de lo cercano que se encontraba de aquella mujer bermeja. Con valor, tomó un poco de distancia de manera que la mano que tenía en el hombro de ella migrara hasta la de ella y la que rodeaba su cintura también tomó la misma mano con mucha delicadeza. Bu. buenas noches Amanda -Dicho esto le beso el dorso de su mano. Que bueno verte aquí, te ves muy… muy… -Quiso con todo su ser terminar esa oración

-Igualmente Umberto -Pasó su mano que tenía libre detrás de su oreja, componiéndose un mechón de cabello en una clara señal que también estaba nerviosa. -T.tú también te ves muy guapo -Dio ese cumplido con un atrevimiento que no sabía que tenía, pero era verdad, y no pudo evitarlo pero después de acomodarse su cabello, automáticamente tocó el de él, siempre quiso hacerlo ya que en todo momento lo veía con su gorra de trabajo, era más suave de lo que se había imaginado, hizo una pequeña sonrisa para sí misma, pero no desapercibida para el guardia. Ambos se sentían a gusto con el contacto mutuo que tenían, pero debían dejar de hacerlo, fueron hacia una mesa cercana para hablar más cómodamente. La fémina quiso iniciar un tema de conversación.

-¿Y, has venido a estas fiestas antes? -Interrogó

-No, este ambiente no es exactamente de mis favoritos -Respondió sinceramente con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba. - ¿Y tú? Digo, sé que es tu primera vez aquí y todo, pero ¿has ido a eventos como estos antes? ¡Digo! ¿te gusta este ambiente? -Y ahí se va de nuevo su seriedad al caño, sustituyéndola por palabras incoherentes causadas por sus alborotados sentimientos.

-Bueno, no exactamente, nunca había asistido a un evento tan elegante y me gusta convivir con las personas en ambientes divertidos, pero sólo con mis amigos, no con mucha gente -A cada pausa que ella tenía le agregaba una risita cerril. _Clásico de ella_ -Pensaba el ojinegro. A unos metros de distancia por detrás de un muro que dividía los sanitarios, un tercio de ojos los observaban de una manera muy… particular

-¿Cómo lo está haciendo? -Preguntó Víctor

-Sutilmente… torpe -Octavio respondió viendo tras los binoculares

-Rayos, tenemos que pensar en cómo ayudarlo

-Ya se me acabaron las ideas, ¿y a ustedes? -Mencionó Chente

-Bueno…nada que buena música no arregle ¿cierto?

Los tres amigos se vieron con una sonrisa cómplice, astutamente llegaron hacia donde se encontraba el encargado de la música. En un dos por tres el DJ se encontraba atado, amordazado y metido en un costal, mientras 2626 y 2048 se encargaban de él, Octavio quedó a cargo del ámbito musical.

-¡Muy bien señores ahora es cuando empieza la verdadera fiesta! -Con un aire juvenil puso canciones al ritmo del sabor latino, nadie en su santa diversión se resistiría a bailar ese compás. 1146 sólo dirigió la palma de su mano hacia su cara, se levantó con la intención de irlo a sacar de ahí, pero vio como su acompañante ladeaba sutilmente su cuerpo de un lado a otro, quiso ser él quien la invitara pero ella se le adelantó.

-¿Bailas?

-Ammm

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Adoro bailar! -Con la alegría contagiosa del ambiente y la suya natural tomó del brazo al hombre de cabello blanco y ambos fueron a la pista de baile.

-Me tendrás que enseñar, este tipo de música no sé cómo bailarla -Admitió apenado

-No te preocupes -Sonrió -Yo te guío, primero… -Ella tomó sus dos manos y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la salsa, paso a paso, con sutileza y rapidez fueron mejorando con cada canción que sonaba; el ambiente se aligeró, la música invitó a todos los presentes a ponerse de pie y bailar a su estilo.

-Aprendes rápido -Alagó la pelirroja al tiempo que él la giraba.

-Es porque tengo una excelente maestra -Correspondió el cumplido, realizando el movimiento final del popurrí de canciones, la cargó en el aire, dando media vuelta para terminar inclinados él sobre ella. La música acabó y todos aplaudieron, pero ellos seguían en la misma posición, disfrutando de lo profundo de sus miradas y su cercanía más que nada, ambos respirando rápido, él acercó su rostro al de ella con una intención clara, directa. Y lo hubiera podido lograr, de no ser por la interrupción, irónicamente de su amigo que las estaba jugando de DJ.

-Daremos unos minutos para reponer energías, pero ¡No se vayan! Al volver todos conocerán la razón por la que la palabra de esta noche es "Inolvidable" -4989 Sintió la mirada asesina que su colega le estaba lanzando, pero no quiso confrontarlo, se lo iba a compensar, lo sabía, ese era el plan.

La pareja, olvidando un poco la vergüenza de hace un rato, regresaron a su mesa a tomar agua y reestablecer fuerzas.

-¿Umberto? -Pronunció la ojiambar después de beber un vaso de agua

-¿Si? -Él hizo lo mismo

-¿Tú conoces el motivo por la cual todos dicen que precisamente este evento, no lo puedes olvidar? -Inquirió, aún teniendo una idea de dicha razón, gracias a los jefes de contabilidad.

-Supongo que, porque a todos les pasa más de algo importante o que les marcó -Respondió

-Oh… ¿Y, a ti te ha pasado algo que te haya marcado? -Se mordió el labio apenas terminó de decir la pregunta

-No -Respondió Conciso. -Pero, planeo que hoy pase ese "algo" -Su voz se suavizó al verla a los ojos.

Escuchó la voz alejada de su compañero, señal de que debía poner su propio plan de acción, y no hubiera sido posible sin la intervención de sus amigos, volvió a pensar _Si salgo vivo de esto los mataré y traeré de vuelta a la vida para matarlos de nuevo, gracias_. Pensó.

-¿Qué, qué tienes planeado? Si quieres puedo ayudarte -Ofreció su ayuda en una amalgama de sentimientos

-Si, de hecho, tu eres exactamente lo que necesito, verás hay una _mujer_ de la que estoy… Estoy _enamorado_ -Admitió

Apenas dijo eso, la pelirroja quiso llorar, aún con su sonrisa forzada, el albino se dio cuenta a tiempo y rápidamente juntó todo el valor que pudo, para terminar su petición.

\- Y tenía planeado darle esto -Reveló lo que cargaba adentro de su saco, era un ramillete hecho con rosas color dorado. -Va perfecto con sus ojos ya que me recuerdan al amanecer -Con cada palabra, venía un movimiento, en el que él le ponía el corsage en su muñeca izquierda, en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la de ella, una vez puesto, entrelazaron sus manos. -Te dije, tú eras exactamente a la que debía dárselo.

El ambiente musical ayudaba con el propósito del agente inmaculado. Se puso lentamente de pie, ayudando a su pareja a hacer lo mismo, susurró:

-¿Me permites, esta última pieza? -La chica asintió tímidamente, su rostro era casi del mismo tono que su cabello, dejó que él la dirigiera hasta un espacio entre la multitud, _su propio espacio_. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos, mientras que él posaba las suyas alrededor de su cintura. El compás era lento, propicio para alentar situaciones sentimentales; se podía ver cómo Margaret bailaba abrazada con su esposo, e incluso Gustavo o Tavo, cómo le gustaba molestarlo Natasha, se encontraban pacíficamente disfrutando del ambiente.

Víctor y Abigail también se contagiaron del medio, aunque el primero tenía otro motivo extra por estar cerca de su colega.

-Da un pequeño empujón a las nueve en punto -Susurró a través de un pequeño micrófono Octavio, que desde su posición podía ver todo el escenario, a su compañero que se encontraba en la pista, éste escuchó la indicación por un auricular que cargaba en la oreja. Disimuladamente conducía a su pareja de baile, quién disfrutaba también de su compañía, hacia donde estaba el objetivo; aprovechó el movimiento de hacer girar a su pareja Aby, en el instante en que ella se encontraba de espaldas, él le dio otro pequeño empujón.

Justo lo que 1146 necesitaba para avanzar más allá del primer paso, llegar al segundo.

Octavio y Chente al ver lo sucedido chocaron puños, misión cumplida

Unos segundos antes de eso, Amanda intentaba convencerse de que lo que estaba pasando era real, es decir bailar, en esa condición con el hombre de tus sueños ¡por Dios! Si se lo hubieran dicho hoy en la mañana no lo creería. Alzó la vista hacia su rostro, al tiempo que él hizo lo mismo, pensaba que, si él le había manifestado indirectamente sus sentimientos, ella debía hacerlo también, pero de una manera en la que las acciones dijeran más que las palabras. Con osadía izó su mano hacia la mejilla derecha de él, sintió como parpadeó lento al sentir el tacto de ella en su rostro, Amanda nunca había renegado su baja estatura hasta ese instante, aún con sus zapatos altos le era imposible llegar a la altura que deseaba, el ojinegro río nervioso ante la divertida ironía, por suerte él tenía la solución, simplemente se inclinaría a culminar lo que ella inició, si tan sólo su cuerpo respondiera sus órdenes. ¡Joder! ¡Sólo hazlo! Sintió que ese pensamiento se lo gritaban en conjunto sus compañeros y él mismo; exactamente, sólo sucedió.

Los centímetros que los separaban por fin se desvanecían en un tierno beso, sutil pero profundo, desbordado de sentimientos que por fin dieron a la luz, el albino la acercó más, quería aspirar y que quedara grabado en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle, la pelirroja se dejó llevar por los suaves labios de su pareja, hubieran permanecido así, pero la falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse lentamente, la chica abrió primero los ojos y río al ver esa adorada mueca de él quién permanecía con sus párpados cerrados, sus mejillas rosadas y su boca hacia ella, no pudo evitar ponerse de puntías y darle otro pequeño beso. Al culminarlo, por fin volvieron a verse, 1146 fugazmente reveló su mirada otorgada por sus dos ojos, la ojiambar se asombró y sonrojó aún más, estaba realmente feliz, optó por colocar su cabeza en su pecho y abrazar su torso, él le correspondió el abrazo, moviéndose a la melodía suave que les ofrecía el ambiente.

Ahora ambos podían atestiguar de que, en efecto, fue una noche _inolvidable_.

* * *

 **Ahora si...**

 **¡AY POR DIOOOOOS! Creánme cuando les digo que yo misma me estaba hyppeando al escribir esto, de verdad me gustó mucho el resultado y me inspiré en el cómic de** **aeHG2h537qgll5p vayan a chequear su Twitter! sube fanarts realmente hermosos!**

 **Pues si! apenas vi este cómic y no me resistí, mi instinto, mi impulso shipper y de idiotez me clamaba, suplicaba y exigía que DEBÍA escribir algo ambientado en estas hermosas imágenes...**

 **Y si, utilicé algunas referencias como por ejemplo la escena en donde 1146 cambia de opinión de ir a la fiesta, me acordé de una escena similar de Rettsuko, y no sé porque a los tres neutrófilos me los imagino como los miembros de Big Time Rush jajajaja y una que otra frase por ahí, hagan feliz al cap y diganme cuales referencias vieron!**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Haganmelo saber en sus reviews! que les ha parecido!**

 **Yanii'R se despide! Nos leeremos en otro golpe de inspiración :D!**

* * *

 **Escena Post Créditos**

POV U 1146

El teléfono volvió a sonar, ¿qué parte de quiero dormir no entienden estos chicos? En fin, mejor contesto, sólo así dejarán de molestar

-¿Halo? -Dije somnoliento

-¡UMBERTO!

-¡AL FIN CONTESTAS!

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!?

-En mi apartamento -Les respondí a los tres que se turnaban al interrogarme -¿Qué quieren?

-¡Felicitarte colega!

-¡1146 TIENE NOVIA!

-¡¿Ya cuándo la presentarás oficialmente?!

-Aún no es mi novia -No sé porque me imaginé a esos tres caerse de donde sea que estaban cuando les dije eso.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-¡PERO TE VIMOS!

-¡Fuiste a dejarla a su casa y todo!

-Exacto, eso fue todo -Los regañé. -Yo la respeto -Di un suspiro pesado. -Pero si tanto quieren saber, ya sólo falta que ella me diga el _"si",_ en cuánto descifre el acertijo en mi declaración

-¿Acertijo?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Te le declaraste?

-Adiooooos -Colgué y rápidamente apagué el móvil, conociéndolos vendrán a mi casa por respuestas, pero al menos quiero disfrutar este pequeño momento y ansiar porque sea mañana, para ver a ese hermoso y sonriente ser pelirroja y decirle: Buenos días, mi amor.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **No se lo esperaban... ¿cierto? e.e**


End file.
